1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improvement to a automatic practice device for improving the skill of a football place kicker, particularly the speed, distance, direction and angle of the kick, and to enhance timing and coordination between the center, holder, and kicker by simultaneously and integrally simulating charging lineman and providing immediate visual split-timing and total elapsed timing feedback to the kicker, center, and holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In assessing the expertise and success of field goal and points after touchdown kicks, it is critical that the kick be completed rapidly and at an appropriate angle so as to avoid being blocked by the oncoming rushing linemen of the opponent. It is also critical that the kick have enough distance and correct direction to reach and pass through the goal posts constructed in the end zone. Kickers need a great deal of practice to perfect these skills. A kicker""s success in kicking is dependent, not only on his own skill in actually kicking the ball, but also on how well-timed and coordinated the actions of the center and holder are in quickly and accurately hiking and setting up the ball on the kicker""s tee during the kicking process. Although necessary, it is difficult to afford the kicker consistent real-time practice because presence of the entire team of players is necessary to simulate actual game circumstances. Thus, often a field goal kicker""s only exposure to a full team environment with rushing linemen is in an actual game. This is realistically not the place to practice or hone the kicker""s skills, since obviously a lot is at stake, e.g. championships and money. The other players also require time to practice their respective skills which are most often not of the type that benefit from field goal practice.
A need therefore exists for a device and method to allow a kicker to practice without convening the entire team, in a manner which most closely resembles real game playing time and which gives immediate and comprehensive feedback on a multitude of critical skills which the kicker, center, and holder need to perfect in each kick in order to achieve a score, such as:
1) accurate timing of the kick: the faster the ball is hiked, set up, and kicked the less likely it is to be blocked.
2) the angle of the kick: the greater the angle from the ground the less likely the arms of the oncoming linemen will be to tip, deflect or block the ball.
3) the direction of the kick: the ball needs to pass between the goal posts to score.
4) The distance of the kick: if the ball is not kicked far enough it will not reach the goal posts and no score will be made.
Expertise in numerous athletic endeavors focuses on the time it takes to perform the task, thus knowledge by the athlete of this elapsed time is critical to perfecting the skill of the athlete. Kicking field goals and points after touchdown in the sport of football is no exception, and is a skill that is highly dependent on timing. Timing ability relates, not only to the immutable forward movement of time as measured and displayed by a timing device such as a clock, but also to the ability of one player to correlate or coordinate his actions with the action of another, eg. at the moment the center hikes the football, the holder prepares to catch it and the kicker begins to move toward the kicking area. The holder then proceeds to catch the ball and set it up in proper position on the platform as the kicker continues his stride in the kicking process toward the tee and then follows through with the kick, within a matter of a few seconds. Should the center or holder bungle the snap, catch and/or set-up of the football, the football may not be available at the time the kicker reaches it anticipating its presence there and the higher is the likelihood that the kick will be blocked because of the time delay and lack of coordination. Thus, it is critical that all three players cooperate and coordinate their actions and timing so that a successful kick and score can result.
Field goal kickers as a rule kick the football as hard as they are able on each kick regardless of the distance the football is from the goalposts. The vertical angle of the kick is critical due to the charging oncoming linemen of the opponent who are attempting to block the kick and not only keep the opponent from scoring points for the successful field goal or point after touchdown, but also to potentially obtain possession of the football as a result of the blocked kick. Thus, it is imperative that the kicker kick the football as far, and as fast as he can in the proper direction and at the proper angle toward the goal posts so as to diminish the likelihood of blocking by the opposing linemen and enhance the probability of a successful scoring kick.
Historically, field goal kicks in professional football, take between two to four seconds from the time the football is hiked (also known as the snap) by the center until the time the kicker actually kicks the ball. This timing range is too narrow for the kicker center, and holder to inherently and comparatively measure time improvement between kicks. The timing is also too narrow to enable a third person to accurately utilize a hand-held stopwatch beginning at the snap, stopping midway at set up (split-time) and stopping again at the exact moment of the kick (total elapsed time). Therefore, an instrument integrally connected to the ball to measure the split-time and total elapsed time is needed. It is therefore of utmost importance that the timing device be highly sensitive and directly integrated with the football holding platforms (at the center and at the holder positions) so as to immediately start the time measurement at the exact moment the ball is snapped by the center to the holder, record a split time when the holder sets up the ball on the holder""s platform and immediately stop the time measurement at the exact moment the football actually leaves the holder""s platform after the kick. The faster the kick is completed the less likely it is that the kick will be blocked as the difference between a successful and unsuccessful kick may be just hundredths of a second, thus timing segments are critical parameters to track progress.
To accurately simulate oncoming linemen for angle, timing, direction and distant purposes as would exist during a game, the entire offense and defense (21 other players) would be needed on the field for each practice kick by the kicker. This would be logistically impossible in light of the limited practice time available and the number of kicks a field goal kicker, center and holder reasonably need to be proficient. Since the kicker, center, and holder get very little opportunity, except in real game situations, to simultaneously fine-tune and coordinate all the key elements, speed, distance, direction, angle, and coordination of the three players, necessary to a successful kick it is important to have a device that simulates real-time play and provides virtually independent practice time with immediate feedback. This type of practice is not only important at the kicker""s home practice field but also, is important for practice at foreign fields when games are xe2x80x9con the roadxe2x80x9d. Thus, the device ideally should be portable and easily set up at a variety of angles and distances from the goalposts to simulate the multitude of positions from which a kicker could be required to kick whether at his own home team field or at foreign fields for away games.
Automated devices for practicing athletic skills have been used for a long time by athletes in a variety of sports. For instance, automated devices are provided for throwing baseballs at baseball batters in conventional batting cage set ups to improve hitting skills. Devices simulating an opponent hitting back tennis balls to a tennis player at various speeds, spins, and directions to improve ground strokes are also known.
Structural and mechanical practice devices have also been produced to hone a variety of football related skills, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,395 to Ferrebee discloses a practice device for field goal kicking training which holds the football in position with pressure similar to that of a human holder simulating actual play conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,542 to Crawley discloses a portable plastic pipe frame structure with flexible net to intercept a kicked ball. These devices contain no mechanism for assessment and feedback to the kicker as to angle i.e. to simulate the opposing team""s rushing linemen or timing i.e. how fast the ball is hiked, set up and kicked.
Athletic training timing devices are also known such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,727 to Person which discloses a spring-biased switch plate triggered training timer activated by the athlete""s foot or the center snapping the ball, to produce an audible signal of selectable duration or which delays the audible signal for selectable period after activation. This device taught by Person is a singular pre-set timing apparatus which provides audible feedback to the athlete via a buzzer. Although the device taught by Person utilizes a switch plate normally in the second or closed position before play is initiated and is activated by the natural motion of the athlete at the beginning of play, it does not possess means to deactivate the timing apparatus as a result of a second natural motion of the athlete, does not comprise means to record and display elapsed time related to the athlete""s performance, and is not integrated to function simultaneously with any other mechanical structures contained within the patented device as is the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,151 to Berry is an apparatus for controlling and measuring designated time elements of a football game such as huddle time, time-outs, passes completed, game time and the like. While this device aids in keeping track of time in a particular game, it is not suitable for measuring time or enhancing proficiency related to field goal kicking or any particular athletic skill.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,620 to Yang discloses an apparatus for improving an athlete""s reflexes, speed and accuracy comprising multiple targets connected to an electronic device. The electronic device randomly selects targets visually and audibly which activates a timing device to measure and display the time which elapses before the athlete physically makes contact with the target, said contact of the target disabling the timer.
Specifically related to football there exists a portable multi-purpose human figure shaped timing device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,111 to Block, capable of cradling a football, which is primarily used to notify both offense and defense, audiovisually of the expiration of the delayed and adjustable predetermined rush time. Although, this device, keeps track of the score, the line of scrimmage and the current down, it does not structurally relate in any way to goal posts, the kicking game and proficiency measurement of the kicker, nor does it contain a timing device.
Devices have also been developed for the game of football, to aid in the training of quarterbacks, kickers, etc. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,892 discloses a mechanical training device to be used by quarterbacks in practicing reception of the ball at the start of play. This device simulates the delivery of the ball from the center to the quarterback of a football team. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,238, a machine is disclosed for simulating the snap of the ball from the center to the quarterback. In addition, one or more timers and alarms are provided which time and signal the lapse of time allotted in which the quarterback must execute a play. U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,564 to Holahan discloses an apparatus for practicing punting, passing, or kicking of the football. This device is primarily for use in measuring azimuth angle, equivalent distance and angle of elevation of a ball that is punted, passed or kicked. While these devices aid in the practice of certain aspects of a football game, they are very limited in purpose and function.
There appears to be few, if any, devices suitable for visually timing and by physical obstruction enhance the direction, angle, speed, and distance of a field goal kicker in a manner which as closely as possible simultaneously simulates real game parameters.
The present invention is an integrated timing improvement to an automatic place kicking device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,147 (expired) to Shapiro. The Shapiro patent does not disclose a football practice device with timing means and elapsed time display integrated therein. The present invention measures, records and displays the time elapsed from snap at the center""s platform to set up at the holder""s platform (split-time) and through the time the ball is kicked (total time) and simultaneously simulates the charging lineman by the device""s rising net which blocks the kick if the kick is either improperly angled or too slow. At the snap, a switch at the center""s pad triggers a timing device mounted on one of the uprights which accurately times the kick from the moment the ball is snapped, i.e. leaves the center""s pad, until the ball is set up on the holder""s platform (split-time) and continues to measure the total time elapsed until the ball is kicked off the holder""s platform, at which point the timing device stops. Said split-time and total elapsed time measurements are measured and visually displayed to the kicker, center, and holder in tenths, hundredths, or even thousandths of a second using timing mechanisms known in the art, eg. stop watch type features. The net and the timer are integrally connected to the center""s platform and simultaneously triggered when the football is removed at time of the snap (hiked to holder). The timer is also integrally connected to the holder""s platform, which records the time from the snap to set up of the ball by the holder and continues to measure elapsed time until the ball is kicked i.e. leaves the holder""s platform. The improvement being a visually integrated resettable timing device and display of the split-time and total elapsed time for the kick, said timing being simultaneously integrated with the snap and kick. This mechanical coordination visually reveals to the kicker, center and holder the time it took to complete each segment of the kicking process, direction of the kick, and whether the kick had enough distance and proper angle to clear the hypothetical lineman (rising net) to have been successful. All of these elements must coexist or the kick will fail to score. Thus, to perform and practice any single element rather than coordinating all parameters in assessing the kick only provides partial information to the kicker. The center and the holder who are critical to a successful kick are also provided timing feedback to enhance their respective skills in this process as well. The integrated timing improvement allows all parameters to combine to reflect a complete and accurate performance picture without the necessity of the presence of all the entire team, only two other players serving as center and holder being necessary, and benefiting from integrated timing feedback to assist in developing a well-coordinated cooperative kicking effort.
According to the present invention the foregoing and other objects and advantages are attained by a horizontal base member which overlies and may be fixed to the surface of a practice field. Two vertical uprights are fixed to respective ends of the board and support there between a cross bar in the form of a barrier member for vertical movement toward and away from the base member to a predetermined vertically raised position which may be at the extreme upper ends of the uprights. Means are provided for moving the cross bar vertically away from the base member at a controlled speed, such means being responsive to the removal of the football from an initial at rest position on the center""s platform which preferably is just to the rear of the base board and at the center of same. Depending from and affixed to the cross bar is fixed a light net which simulates charging lineman attempting to block the kick, as it rises from the base board toward the top of the upright. Means responsive to removal of the football from the initial at rest position on the center""s platform, when the ball is snapped to the holder activates a timing device and time display and the vertical upward movement of the cross bar. Means responsive to setup of the football by the holder at the final at rest position on the holder""s platform and means responsive to removal of the football by the kicker""s kick from the final at rest position after set-up on the holder""s platform deactivates the timing device and time display. There is also a means for supplying power to the timing means and time display and means for resetting the time display.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a means for controlling the speed of movement of the barrier member as it rises from the fully depressed position to fully raised position is provided. Another aspect of the invention provides a moving means which includes a means normally acting on the barrier member to raise it from a depressed position and a means to control the velocity of the cross bar and net as they move up relative to the upright, a latching means to latch the barrier in vertically depressed position and a sensing means for sensing the ball in its initial at rest position for controlling the latching means which when released allows gravity to move the weight downward raising the barrier and starts the timing means and time display.
Yet another aspect of the present invention provides a solenoid operated latching means, an electrical connection of the solenoid to the switch means such that removal of the football from the initial at rest position closes the switch, energizes the solenoid and timing means, and releases the latching means such that the weight moves down raising the barrier and initiating the timing means and time display. Preferably the ball rests on a horizontal, rearwardly directed extension of the base board, the sensing means comprises a normally closed switch. Upper and lower pulleys on the uprights support endless cables coupled to respective ends of the cross bar and further, each carries a weight which is latched to a vertically raised position when the cross bar is at a vertically lowered position. Solenoid controlled latching means maintains the bar in lowered position prior to centering of the ball, at which point in time, the normally open switch closes to energize the solenoid, delatching the cross bar which permits the cross bar to move upward as the weights descend by gravity. Variable brake means in the form of friction brakes preferably control rotation of the pulley and thus the rate of descent of the weight and resultant ascent of the cross bar and the attached net.
A specific embodiment of the football place kick practice device comprises a horizontal base member overlying the surface of a practice field having mounting pins attached thereto at the underside corners of the base member with a pair of uprights fixed to respective ends of base member and supporting therebetween a cross bar in the form of a barrier member for vertical movement towards and away from the base member and to a predetermined vertically raised position which may be at the extreme upper ends of the uprights. There is also present a means for fixating the vertical movement means to the base member and a means for vertically moving the barrier member to said predetermined raised position after a predetermined time lapse using a means for controlling the speed of movement of the barrier member as it rises from fully depressed to fully raised position. There is also a means for initially positioning a football at rest in front of the base member and generally centered relative to the barrier member wherein the moving means comprises means normally acting on/the barrier member to raise the barrier member from a depressed position overlying the barrier member to a raised position above the barrier member. A means for latching said barrier member in vertically depressed position comprises a solenoid operated latch and a means for sensing the presence of a ball in the initial at rest position for controlling the latching means and comprising a switch means. The sensing means is electrically connected to a switch means such that when the ball is removed from the initial at rest position (on the center""s platform) the switch means closes energizing the solenoid and the timing means and releasing the latching means. Once the football is placed in the final at rest position at a location at least several feet directly behind said base member and thereafter removed a means responsive to removal of the football from the final at rest position stops the timing means and the visual display visually displaying the time elapsed from snap to set-up and from snap to kick. The time display also includes a means generally known within the art for generating a reset signal to reset the visual time display. Attached to the base member is a means, such as wheels, for facilitating transport of said device on, off and around the football field. As a result of hiking by the center, set-up by the holder and kicking the football by the place kicker, the football is permitted during return movement towards the place kick device to clear the barrier cross bar and net depending upon the timing, distance, elevation, and angle of the place kick, and the elapsed times from snap to set-up and snap to kick are measured and visually displayed.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an integrated timed field goal and point after touchdown kicking practice device for assessing and improving simultaneously all skill elements critical to successful direction, angle, distance and timing football placekicks while providing immediate accurate, actual kicking time feedback to the kicker, center and holder in a simulated real-time environment.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a sturdy, stable, yet portable timed field goal kicking practice device for football place kickers to use without convening the entire football team and which simulates circumstances encountered during actual game play and helps coordinate the actions of the center, holder and kicker.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a time-integrated device that measures then allows the kicker, center and holder to immediately see on a visual time display the split-time, from snap to set up and total elapsed time, from snap to kick, for each practice kick.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new, improved, and time-integrated practice apparatus of the character described which is useful for training and coordinating the skills and activities of the center, holder, and kicker in the art of extra point and field goal kicking.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an integrated timing device which is activated and deactivated by the natural motion of the athlete(s).
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable practice apparatus of the character described which includes means for measuring and displaying elapsed time associated with kicking field goals and points after touchdown in the game of kicking football.
Another object of the present inventions is to provide a time integrated field goal kicking practice device wherein the timing display can be readily reset for successive operations.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reference to the drawings and upon reading the following detailed description.